This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in one example described below, more particularly provides a safety valve with an electrical actuator and tubing pressure balancing.
Actuators are used in various types of well tools. Unfortunately, fluids in wells can damage or impair operation of some well tool actuators. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of isolating well tool actuators from well fluids, and actuating well tools.